TOS Character poems
by Taisa Azudragon
Summary: UPDATE: Poem about Martel. Well I'm not much of a poetic person. But I guess everyone like my Kratos one, so why not try the others? Warning! This contains spoilers.
1. To One and To Another: Kratos

Whew I haven't done poetry for a while. This may not be the best poem but I like it. It's a poem about my favorite swordsman in Tales of Symphonia. If you haven't beaten or gotten far in the game (like to disc 2) I suggest you don't read this cause it contains spoilers.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia.

To One and To Another

To one he's a trusted friend.

He's a guardian, a protector.

Yet a Sensei in the process

He watches your back, one who tells the truth.

Yet he keeps to himself as if he hides the real truth

To another he's a father,

He's someone to look up to,

Yet he hides in shadows, hiding the truth.

He watches and aids from a distance,

Avoiding his son, to hide his doubts.

To keep him safe from harm.

And finally to some he's a traitor.

He was trusted, and a guide to all,

Yet in the end he turns his back on his friends.

What do they think of him?

To them he's just a jerk and a traitor.

But what does he think of himself?

He's a mercenary,

One who searches for money.

He's an angel of Cruxis

One who searches for truth and peace.

He's a legendary companion of a hero,

One who's seen all.

He's a wanderer, a murderer, a father and a skilled swordsman.

He's Kratos Aurion.

****

A say from the writer: er…how was it? I know it didn't rhyme or anything but I still think it came out nicely. R&R please Yami Veedragon


	2. Raine Raine Raine: Raine

I'm glad everyone liked my poem about Kratos. So I decided to try to see if I can do the other characters. This one is about Raine.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia (just all the poems base off the characters)

****

Raine, Raine, Raine

Raine, Raine, Raine,

She's a pain, that Raine

Who is she? She's the professor, that Raine.

She'll sparkle and scare the living daylight out of you.

And worst of all she's a horrible cook,

If you want to live,

You better not try her stuff.

Raine, Raine, Raine,

She's a scholar of all sorts, and knows her stuff,

Don't go testing her knowledge,

Or else you'll get a spanking of your life.

You may think she's a horrible witch after reading this,

But she's not all this and that.

She's a loving older sister, to

her younger, better cooking, half-elf, brother.

Abandon when young, they stick together to live.

To find a home and friendly faces who gladly took them in.

Raine, Raine, Raine,

The Grand Healer of the group,

She'll support you till the end,

Don't worry, she'll make sure you won't die.

For she is the Scholar and the Healer,

Who knows all and help those in need.

****

A say from the writer: So how was that? lol R&R please Yami Veedragon


	3. My Beloved: Colette

Vee: Posts up a sign saying "Out in the Hot Springs"

Corrine: rummages through a pile of paper Where's the note, where's the note?! Oh here it is! sticks it on the poem

Note: Well here's one on Colette. Took me a while to do hers though. She's a hard one to do. . Now that my head is fried from thinking up a poem for her, I'm off to the hot springs to lose some steam.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own TOS

****

My Beloved…

Do not fail me,

My beloved daughter, Colette.

These are the words given to the Chosen.

The Chosen who shall bring upon her own downfall.

By sacrificing her own life for a false regeneration.

That shall never happen,

For she has her friends by her side,

Who will find a way to save the world,

Without sacrifice.

Don't take your own life,

My beloved friend, Colette

Words spoken from a true friend,

From one who calls her a dork, and

Says don't apologize all the time.

Though she never really listens,

she shows a smile on her face,

To hide her pain and sorrows.

She doesn't want them to worry.

They wouldn't understand.

Tell us what's wrong, we're there for you,

Our beloved companion, Colette.

Be yourself, be a klutz.

Don't hide the truth,

we're willing to help, if you just open up.

Why else would we ask you,

what is wrong, dear Colette?

She listens to their words,

Words that sound so warm in her heart.

How she wishes to join them in their merriness,

If only she could…

****

…you can our beloved.

****

A Say from the writer:

is cooling off at the springs with Colette and Sheena

Vee: ah…I feel so much better now… ****

Sheena: Nothing like a hot bathe in the springs to calm the mind.

Colette: …it's awfully hot…

Vee/Sheena: anime fall…in this case dive

Kratos: heh…

Lloyd: Cannonball! makes a huge wave in the boy's section Aren't you coming in Kratos?

Kratos:…no

Zelos: Aww come on! The water's feels lovely!

Sheena: sarcastically I'm sure it does.

Zelos: What's with the sarcasm my violent banshee?

Sheena: SHUT UP! throws a rock at him

Zelos: ow rubs sore forehead…violent…

Vee: I think I'm going to get out now.

Lloyd: was sneaking behind Kratos during the whole commotion.

Kratos:….Lloyd if you're even thinking about pushing me in there…

Sheena: Vee don't go running out! The floor is-

Vee: Slippery! was slipping and sliding across the floor trying to support herself

Lloyd: huh?

Vee: Lloyd! grabs his hands and he was thrown into the spring

Sheena: OO

Zelos: laughs and claps his hands Bravo! Bravo! Thanks for the Entertainment!

Vee: wasn't sliding anymore whew…thanks Lloyd.

Lloyd:…erm your welcome? Except I didn't do anything…was still standing where he was

Vee:?

Lloyd: But thanks for getting Kratos into the water!

Kratos: in the spring, with only his head above water ….

Vee: OoO!!

Colette: Doesn't the water feel good Kratos?

Corrine: appears from nowhere R&R please!


	4. Your Own Needs: Zelos

Vee: Did someone ask for a Zelos one? Well here it is! Only four more left to do, but I might do some minor characters afterwards.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own TOS

****

Your own Needs

Zelos…You're an idiot,

You're a pervert,

A peeping tom,

A pimp!

You're a disgrace to all man-kind.

Whoever made you Chosen?

You never take things seriously and

You never think out of your hunnie box.

Just for your own needs.

Zelos…you're a loudmouth,

You're a blabber,

A big show-off,

A liar!

You're nothing but a traitor.

Who could ever trust you?

You never lift a finger to help in your entire life and

You'd betray your friends right on the spot and join the big guys

Just for your own needs.

Zelos…I thank you,

You make us laugh,

You help behind the scenes,

You're a hero!

You're great to have around.

Should we depend on you?

You help us at times of sorrow and

Broaden our minds out of the box, but maybe just a little too much.

Just for your own needs…or is it?

****

A say from the Writer:

Zelos: stares

Sheena: laughs She's got everything right about you.

Zelos: But I'm not an idiot…am I?

Vee: Now that's a silly question coming from an idiot.

Zelo: --

Vee: R&R please. Yami Veedragon


	5. The Maiden of Mizuho: Sheena

Vee: ::In deep thought:: hmmm Anna huh…that one is going to be tough to do. I might even have to sneak into Kratos' room and…

Zelos: Are you nuts?! He'll kill ya if he found out what you were in his room.

Vee: Well I need some ideas! I have such little information about her, other then she was a mother, became a monster and was killed by her husband. Writing it from Kratos' point of view might sound better then what I'll write.

Zelos: Yea well that wouldn't make that poem yours! You just got it from Kratos.

Vee: -.- …well in the meantime here's the poem about Sheena.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own TOS

****

The Maiden of Mizuho

A story tells of a woman of mystery,

The clumsy assassin,

The failed summoner,

Leader of the Mystical village,

She's the maiden of Mizuho.

In the region of Tethe'alla,

In the quiet hidden village,

The maiden prepares for the challenge,

With her little friend by her side.

She plans to save the world,

Only to find out she saved two worlds,

With the one she had to kill,

And with the one she hates.

As she traveled the world,

She gain the knowledge to stand up,

Face her fears, and use it to lead her people,

She is the maiden of Mizuho,

Known to all as Sheena Fujibayashi,

The violent screaming banshee.

****

A say from the writer:

Vee: ::hides in the closet as Zelos starts laughing his hand off::

Zelos: Hahahahaha! HA! Who's laughing at who now?!

Sheena: ::Summons Efreet to punch the light out of Zelos::

Zelos: OOW! Stop being so violent!

Sheena: Ugh, You're such an idiot Chosen!

Vee: ::Sticks sign up:: R&R please


	6. I Can Never Return: Presea

Vee: ::ish dizzy:: It's getting hard to make all these poems. But I'll get through! ::rummaging through Kratos' things:: Anna…Anna…come on something with Anna…

Corrine: It's Kratos! It's Kratos!

Vee: Wah! ::ducks under bed::

Corrine: hehehe! False Alarm!

Vee: oi…well anyway here's a poem about Presea. Only Three more to go!

****

I Can Never Return

It's night and dim,

I see them all laughing,

They talk about the joys they had,

The times that I missed.

What happen to the world,

The world that I had known,

Time's slipping by,

I can never return.

Where is my sister?

Why did she die?

Time's slipping by,

I can never return.

What have I been doing?

Where is my daddy?

Time's slipping by,

I can never return.

My time was lost,

I can never return…

But there's a future to look forward to,

With my new friends by my side,

I may look like a child,

But I'm twenty-eight.

Will I my time come back?

I can never return…

But I can move on.

I can never return.

****

A say from the writer: Vee: Two Words. R&R oh and no word about me looking through Kratos' stuff.

Zelos: ::sarcastic:: Suuuure they won't possibly tell anyone!

Presea: A very small percent that our viewers will not tell.

Vee: ::sighs:: Thanks for the support, you two.


	7. In His Word: Genis

Vee: ::is reading through Kratos' diary and writing down ideas:: Hmm…from Luin, and…

Corrine: uh…Vee I really don't think you should linger around any longer.

Vee: Wait, wait, just a little bit more.

Veedra: ;; A word from our busy fanfic writer, this poem is about Genis.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own TOS.

In His Words

Genis, the Genius

He's so smart that kid,

He's only twelve,

yet he's already college bond.

He's the book of knowledge,

He's the logic in his word

He's Genis the Genius,

The smartest one of all!

Genis, the Magician,

He's so great that kid,

He's only a kid,

Yet he casts meteors at his foes.

He's the sorcerer,

He's the purest in his words,

He's Genis, the Magician,

The strongest warlock of them all

Genis, the friend

He's so nice that kid,

He's always nervous,

Yet he's friendly to all.

He's a companion

He's the kindest in his words,

He's Genis, the friend

The greatest ally of them all.

****

A say from the Writer: Vee: nearly finished writing the draft….and she was… . ugh! So complicated!

Corrine: Shhh!

Veedra: Keep your voice down!

::footsteps::

Corrine/Vee: OO!! ::both hid behind Veedra::

Veedra: ;;; hey…

Lloyd: Kratos have you seen my…oh..er have any of you see Kratos? ::looks suspiciously to the three::

Vee: Uh no we haven't Kratos anywhere have you?

Corrine: Er, no! Kratos is no where! And we're certainly not looking through his things, nope.

Vee/Veedra: ;;;;

Vee: ::sighs:: I think I'm going to need a hot spring bath after this…

Veedra: oh boy… R&R Please


	8. Who is he?:Regal

Vee: ::relaxing in the springs:: ah this feels so good after a long week of school and writing and manga making and-

Sheena: Will you hush and relax? I don't want to think about that while I'm cooling off.

Vee: You're right… ::starts to get dozy::

Presea: The spring…it's calm

Vee/Sheen:….

Zelos: ::in the boy section of the spring:: eheheh…maybe I can get a peek…

Regal: ;;;

Vee: And now a poem…about…

****

Who is he?

Now here's a game for all to play,

Can you guess who _he_ is?

Here's a hint ,

Just read this poem.

Now here's the thing about our friend,

Though he may not look it,

He's a wonderful cook,

He dreams to be a chef

Because he's the "True Chef"

Still can't guess who it is?

Here's another clue.

Here's the thing about our Friend,

It's always down to business with him,

He wants to see things done,

He won't sit on the job,

Cause he's the President of Lezareno

Still can't figure it out?

Well here's your final clue.

Here's the thing about our friend,

He's known as a murderer,

A dark secrets looms inside this man,

He wears the shackle of his sins,

Because he's the convict.

From the chef,

To the president,

To the convict,

Can you guess who it is?

Though he has many identities,

He's the one you can count on

to get out of a shamble,

Jail bars for example,

He's the loyal companion, Regal Byrant.

****

A say from the writer:

Vee: ….

Sheena: …::splashes water at Vee::

Vee: hey! ::splashes back water::

Presea: … ::decides to join in too::

Zelos: let's see ::peeks through a crack in the rock::

Vee/Sheena: ::throws a rock at Zelos:: Pervert!!

Zelos: - - man!

Regal: So dishonoring…

Kratos: …:: Was a distance away from the spring::

Vee/Sheena/Presea: ::continuously splashing each other::

Sheena: That's it! I summon the maiden of mist! Undine!

::creates a tidal wave::

Zelos: OO…what the heck…

Regal:…uh

Kratos: ;;;

::The lady side of the spring had been drained::

Vee/Sheena: WAHH!! ::runs into the changing room::

Presea: ::had a towel in hand and slowly made her way to the changing room:: Looks like this spring bath is over…

Regal:…that was very…disturbing.

Zelos: ::has stars in his eye:: oooh…man that was too much! ::drools::

Kratos: You're despicable, Zelos.

Zelos: Hey you had front seats, don't complain!

Kratos:…

Corrine: R&R please!


	9. He is Lloyd Irving after all: Lloyd

Vee: Hello Everyone…I'm uh feeling a little steamed after that little incident in the Hot Spring but I'm ok now! (Should I do a fic section with nothing but hot Spring funness?) And I have to apologize for the long wait for Regal and Lloyd's. School wasn't letting have any freetime to do my fics -.- meaning I had to wait until the weekends. So here it is! The last poem of the 9 main characters! Quite funny that Kratos was first and Lloyd was last…if you get what I mean.

****

He is Lloyd Irving after all

From the outskirts of Iselia,

Rose a hero who did the impossible,

He was an orphan, who was raised by a dwarf

He master the twin swords technique,

And was the one who led the battle towards Salvation,

He is Lloyd Irving after all.

It all started when he saw the Oracle,

And as stubborn as he is,

He pushed everyone and joined the quest for Salvation,

Regardless of what everyone said,

He is Lloyd Irving after all.

His spirits high, his enthusiasm low,

He was soon bored of temples and sprits,

Yet he push himself to reach their goal,

For he kept a promise to a special someone and he plans not to break it,

He is Lloyd Irving after all.

Now came the critical point of his journey,

With his sins heavily haunting him,

The maze becomes ever larger, which way is the light shining?

He seeks to find the end of this sinful maze,

He is Lloyd Irving afterall.

The outcome has been weigh,

The dark clouds were passing,

And beyond the horizon,

He sees a new beginning for him, his Twin Swords in hand

He travels in search for Salvation,

He is Lloyd Irving after all.

****

A say from the Writer: Don't worry everyone! It's the not the end yet! I'm already working on Anna and Mithos/Yggdrasil and also a poem all about the game Tales of Symphonia. I'll also open up the floor for any suggestions or requests right…now! Lol R&R please!


	10. Dear Anna: well you know who

Vee: Thank you for your requests, this'll keep me busy when I get a writer's block on my Pokémon fic. From the current requests I'm getting, I'm see a lot of Cruxis characters, so I'll start with them. But first, a poem about ANNA! Erp!

Kratos:!!!

****

Dear Anna

To my dear Anna,

Where has thy gone?

You were my shining hope,

You were my one and only true love,

My dear Anna...

When I was cold to you,

You gave me warmth with your beautiful smile,

When I was left in the dark,

You were my light with your beautiful face,

You were my dear Anna.

When you found my secret,

You never ran from me,

You stood by my side even if when you knew,

you would be safe from harm if you had left me,

But you didn't,

You were my dear Anna.

Our child was born,

It brought us happiness,

Even through the harsh times,

You wore that smile on your face,

The smile that brought me to you,

My dear Anna.

You have left me Anna,

Will I ever see thy warm smile again?

I wish you were with me Anna,

Our son has grown so much,

He bores that same smile…

The same smile of my dear Anna.

****

A say from the writer:

Vee: ::fidgets and sweating like mad:: ;;;;;

Kratos:….

Lloyd/Colette: ::was standing right outside the room, peeking::

Vee: ;;;;o;;;

Lloyd: She's going to get it now.

Colette: Should we stop him?

Lloyd: eh..from doing what exactly? ::doesn't want to get in between Kratos when he's angry::

Colette: oh…um… ::sees the readers:: oh Vee says R&R please and thank you :D

Lloyd: -.-…


	11. Yuan the Overlooked: Yuan

::Note laying around:: I apologize for the delay of my poem update. It was because Hurricane Frances came through last Friday and I hadn't had electricity for a week! I just got it back the Friday after. Good thing it's back too and I'm already behind before Frances came. So here's Yuan!

P.S. Though Kratos didn't say it out loud he L-o-v-e-s my Anna poem!

****

Yuan the Overlooked

Lord Yuan…he's the typed you'd overlook

He's the one you don't often expect,

After all, he does work for Cruxis

But is it that obvious?

Behind the mind of Yuan,

Lies a sinister mind,

A plotting mind,

A schemer,

A leader in hiding.

The Renegades look up to him,

Yggdrasil trusts him,

But what are his motives?

Must he clash with his companion?

Yuan is the one you'd overlook,

You'd never expect him,

To go against his friend,

Nor have a certain affair.

A ring! A ring!

The letters Y and M,

Yuan and Martel, how can that be?

Will their love ever be true?

Yuan, what are your motives?

Yuan, the man of mystery,

A silent man,

A man with a mission.

****

A say from the writer:

Vee: ::Is giggling absentmindedly::

Regal: ::sighs::

Lloyd: Is she still thinking about what happen when Frances came?

Genis: You mean that incident with Kratos? Yep.

Vee: hmm I wonder if the spring is back up and running again?

Lloyd/Genis: ;;; Again to the Springs.

Yuan: R&R Please…


	12. Who is Martel?: Martel

Vee: My head is all numb… . It's so hard to do Mithos! Grr! Oh I know!

Sheena: Vee! Hot Spring!

Vee: Oh right! Oh and here's a poem about Martel, enjoy!

****

Who is Martel?

What is Martel?

Is she a goddess,

Or a half-elf?

Will she lead us to salvation,

Or destruction?

Who is Martel?

Some say she _is_ a goddess,

The goddess who has slept for ages,

Only the Chosen can reawaken her,

But is it worth the sacrifice,

A sacrifice for a false hope?

The others say different.

The others say she is a half-elf,

A half-elf who has lived for many years,

Many despised her because of that,

But does she deserve the blame,

A blame that she has no control of,

Few say different.

The few say she was a companion of a hero,

The hero who stopped an ancient war,

One with the same blood as the hero,

But how can it be,

A half-elf the hero?

Who is Martel?

I tell you who,

She was a beautiful maiden,

Her shining hair blows in the wind,

She was the one who wished the people of this world could live in harmony.

****

A say from the writer: Vee: ::In the springs with Sheena and Martel:: So Martel can you tell me anything about your brother?

Martel:…::is too busy reading the poem to reply at the moment::

Sheena/Vee: ??…

Vee: Was it that good?

Kratos: ::sitting at usual spot again::

Vee: ::blushes::

Sheena: Er…Vee?

Lloyd/Genis: BANZAI!!!

Sheena/Vee/Martel: ::heavily splashed by the boys::

Sheena: ugh..boys…

Martel: uh….oh Vee I can help you with Mitho's poem!

Vee: .…. O-k… ::thinks:: She's like Colette's double.

Sheena: I think I'm going to head out now, those two are making way too much noise to relax.

Lloyd/Genis: ::looked at each other and giggles::

Genis: Tidal Wave!!

Sheena: OO!! :: was sent to the far side of the world…er sort of::

Lloyd/Genis: bwahahahaha!!

Sheena: ::fury mode:: YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO PAY!!!

Lloyd/Genis: OO!! RUN!! ::both got out of the spring and ran out being chased by Sheena::

Vee/Kratos/Martel: ;;;;

Vee: Ok…Let's go write about Mithos! I've got an idea of what to write now!

Martel: I'll help too!

::Both leave the spring leaving Kratos behind::

Kratos:…

Corrine: Sheena?! Sheena! Sheen- ::spots Kratos::…eh?…OO hol- ::installs a hidden camera:: Wouldn't the girls just love this?

::A Sign nearby says "R&R please, Thank you!"::


End file.
